Magical Potions and Yule Surprises
by Lily Dragonquill
Summary: COMPLETE - A typical Yule celebration in Buckland, where Merry makes some potion, Pippin wants to become taller and Frodo tries not to get into trouble.


**Author Notes:**  
A tiny Yule ficlet to bring you the mood of Christmas.  
Merry Christmas everyone!

-

------

-

**Magical Potions and Yule Surprises**

-

Frodo looked over to where his charge for the evening sat. Both Paladin Took and the future Master had bestowed him with the delightful task of looking after their sons. Throughout the evening he would be in charge of the two rascals while their parents were busy entertaining the guest and drinking ale, which was more likely considering Uncle Paladin's liking for the Buckland-brew.

It was a cool night with stars glimmering brightly in the black mantle of the sky. Frodo closed the top button of his cloak, leaned back against the table and sipped his elder juice casting a woeful glance to the cask of ale. Bilbo had forbidden him to drink any beer while he had to look after his young cousins.

He and Bilbo had arrived in Buckland three days ago wanting to celebrate Yule with their Brandybuck relatives. Frodo had been looking forward to this meeting and had been even happier when he learned that his Uncle Paladin and his family would also travel to Buckland. As soon as the Tooks made accommodations in the Hall Frodo was ever with his youngest cousin Pippin and Meriadoc joined them most of the time. Frodo was very much enjoying being close to them again and had thus quickly agreed to look after the two on the eve of Yule.

Frodo sighed as he watched some of his older relatives dancing around the bonfire that had been lit on the meadow in front of Brandy Hall. It looked as if the idea had been a better one back when he had agreed to look after his cousins than it seemed now. Taking another sip of his juice, he turned his attention to Merry and Pippin again. Merry was talking to his cousin Merimas and Pippin was standing at his side casting not-too-friendly looks at his youngest sister Pervinca who was on the way to the Yule bonfire with Mentha and Melilot Brandybuck linking arms with her on either side. Frodo chuckled. Sometimes he wondered who had a greater toll to bear, six-year-old Pippin with three older sisters, or the three girls with a mischievous brother like him.

"Hullo, Frodo," a sweet voice whispered and before Frodo could do as much as lift his head his left arm was captured in a clinging embrace. Speaking of the Tooksisters, Pearl Took, the eldest of the three, looked up at him with shiny eyes and leaned her flushed face against his shoulder.

Frodo rolled his eyes, as he carefully placed his mug on the table and tried to wriggle his arm free as inconspicuously and courteously as he could manage. Paladin's eldest daughter always had had her eyes on him and since the girl was in her tweens she had become a greater nuisance than she had ever been. He was not interested in her and tried to let her know as politely as he could, but the girl seemed determined to ignore that fact. "Good evening, Pearl," Frodo said clearing his throat while finally succeeding in breaking free and holding his arm closely to his side to avoid getting captured again.

"Are you enjoying Yule so far?" she asked fluttering her lashes in a way she definitely thought was enticing.

Frodo stepped aside to escape her touch and buried his hands in the pockets of his coat - a fatal error, for this gave Pearl enough opportunity to link arms with him again. "Well, Pearl, actually...," Frodo stammered, searching feverishly for an excuse to send the clingy lass away without being rude.

-

------

-

The Brandybuck boys were busy discussing their plans for the night. Yule was one of the few nights when they were allowed to stay up until after midnight, and even young Pippin had been allowed to do so, though the child had slept away half of the afternoon in order to stay awake. But now the young Took was well rested and eager to listen to his older cousin's plans and interject ideas of his own. He knew that Frodo would have to be with them as well, but that was all right with him. Frodo was the best cousin he could wish for and he was never too strict when he got in trouble or caused any.

"Come on, Merry, let's go to the fire," Berilac called from across the meadow and Merimas and Meriadoc both lifted their heads.

"Which one?" Merimas asked.

Berilac laughed and beckoned them to him. "Both of you, of course, silly!"

Merimas leaped to his feet and started off. Merry, wanting to follow his cousin, was stopped by Pippin who was tugging at his sleeve and looked up at him through confused eyes. "What about Frodo?"

Merry glanced over to the table and chuckled. "It seems as if cousin Frodo is busy," he declared, watching with an amused grin as his cousin tried to get rid of Pippin's sister. A rather helpless affair if Pearl was only half as determined as Pervinca was. He shook his head and took Pippin by the hand to dart after Merimas, but Pippin stopped him again.

"Merry, come on!" Merimas called.

"In a minute!" Merry answered looking at his young cousin impatiently. "What is it, Pip? Why are you keeping us?"

Pippin lowered his eyes bashfully. "I'm hungry," he whispered and sneaked a hopeful glance in the direction of the dessert table before facing his cousin again.

Sighing, Merry looked over to Frodo who was still busy getting rid of Pearl and trying to at least free his arm. He shook his head hopelessly. "Come then." Taking Pippin's small hand in his, he led the child to the dessert table where cakes and biscuits of all sorts were set. Pippin's stomach grumbled in anticipation of the food.

Merry, being fourteen now, had no problems getting a plate and placing a piece of apple pie on it, whereas Pippin, having turned six only a few weeks ago, could not even see across the table's rim when he stood on his tiptoes and only a few chestnut curls would brush the table cloth. Pippin watched his cousin with admiration shimmering in his green eyes as Merry searched for a fork, found one, and poked it into the pie before placing everything in his waiting hands. "You're so much taller than I am."

Merry chuckled. "That's because I'm also so much older than you are, cousin," he declared, tousling his young cousin's curls as a huge piece of pie found its way into Pippin's mouth.

"I wish I were as tall as you are," the child declared woefully, and though Merry could hardly make out what the younger one had said for the piece of cake in his mouth had muffled the words, he giggled. A thought grew in his mind and slowly took shape.

"Meriadoc, what are you and Peregrin doing here all on your own?" Rorimac wanted to know as he took a plate and let his thoughtful gaze wander across the variety of cakes. "Is there anyone looking after you?"

Merry was startled by the Master's voice and Pippin even more so. The young Took drew in a sharp breath and disappeared underneath the table with plate and apple pie and all. Merry, recognising his grandfather pulled the startled child back to his side and placed an arm on his shoulder to comfort him, though no comfort was needed. Pippin already had distracted himself with the next bite of his cake. "Frodo is looking after us, Grandfather," he explained. "He is over there to get us a drink." Merry very much hoped the Master would not look to where he had pointed at. Then Rorimac would have seen that his cousin had everything else in mind but fetching them a drink. He rolled his eyes. Poor Frodo had a hard toll to carry with Pearl Took of all lasses in the Shire falling for him.

"That's good," was all Rorimac answered while he scooped two huge apple-pie pieces on his plate without even caring about Frodo's whereabouts. "Have a fine night, lads."

"I'm sure we will." Merry answered jovially and watched his grandfather disappear in a crowd of celebrating hobbits. Sighing with relief he was almost startled again when Pippin handed the now empty plate back and burped noisily. "Pippin," he scolded and even as the child murmured his excuse, the smile reappeared on his face. It was time for a story.

"You know why I'm that tall, Pip?" he asked as he led the child over to Frodo, careful not to bump into some drunken tweens approaching them. Marmadoc, Madoc and Minto were leaning on each others' shoulders babbling incoherently and singing terribly out of tune. Merry shook his head disgustedly. If Frodo would have ended the same way as these three he could be glad indeed he was only allowed to drink juice.

"Why?" Pippin asked impatiently, tugging at his cousin's sleeve as he stumbled along beside him. He was eager to learn the reason for his Merry's size.

Merry grinned delightedly spinning a mystical tale in his mind to amuse his young cousin. "You have heard of elves, have you not?"

Pippin nodded, his eyes shining brightly. Cousin Frodo had told him many tales about elves ever since he could remember. He loved to hear of the beauty of the elves and their great deeds and their magic and - Pippin's eyes took on an even dreamier look - and of dragons.

"My parents got to talk to elves once," Merry went on almost casually, "and they gave them a recipe for a magical potion that should make people grow."

The child stopped short, his eyes going wide with wonder. "Do you know the recipe, Merry? Do you know how I could become taller? I would love to be as tall as you are or even as tall as cousin Frodo." Pippin's voice was a mere expectant whisper. He was holding tight to Merry's sleeve now, his eyes sparkling with wonder and hope. He looked up at his cousin with big, curious eyes while chewing his lower lip and almost bouncing with anticipation.

Merry grinned inwardly and could hardly keep himself from laughing but kept a perfectly honest face. "It is a secret recipe, because the potion is magical and it is not for everybody to know." He made a deliberate pause. Pippin pursed his lips into a perfect pout and the frustration on his young face was exactly what Merry wanted to see. Placing his hands on his cousin's shoulders Merry bent down to one knee so that he was face to face with the young Took. "I could make some for you, Pip. But if I am to tell you, you have to be very stealthy and you mustn't breathe a word to anybody." He had lowered his voice conspiratorially and was sneaking secret glances to all sides.

Nodding his head almost frantically, the young child clung even tighter to his cousin's sleeve. "I won't say a word," he whispered so silently Merry could barely catch the words. "I promise."

Seeing the excited glow in his cousin's eyes Merry could hardly keep himself from snickering. The plans he had made with Merimas would have to wait. First there was a magical elf potion that needed his attention. He glanced at Frodo, seeing that Pearl was finally letting go of him, and dashed off towards the fire. Obviously his cousin had finally succeeded. A smirk appeared on his face as he grabbed Pippin by the shoulder and led him to the Hall. "Silence, Pip. Not a word to anybody. Don't look as if you were up to mischief."

Pippin flushed at the last comment but grinned from one ear to the other nonetheless as they hastened towards Brandy Hall. Merry would make an elvish potion just for him to grow tall. He had a hard time not the squeal with delight and joy as Merry led him past his relatives almost unseen. Also he was feverishly engaged with the thought of how to _not_ look as if you were up to mischief.

The Hall was almost deserted with all the hobbits being outside celebrating Yule. Merry hurried past his Uncle Saradas unseen, got out of his aunts' sight and almost bumped into his grandmother. Fortunately he had a quick excuse telling her that Pippin was in desperate need of the bathroom which the child at his side underlined with a frantic nod. Quickly Merry made his way through the main corridor, stopped at one of the many doors on the right side, sneaked secret glances to both sides and disappeared in the main pantry.

Utter darkness welcomed them. Pippin, slightly out of breath and still clutching his cousin's hand, looked about in sheepish wonder. "I thought you were going to mix the magical potion?" he whispered.

Merry hushed him, grinning from one ear to the other as he lit a small lamp that was standing on a shelf beside the door. He knew the pantry well and had no problems negotiating his way in the darkness. "Patience, Pippin," he smiled. "We will need the ingredients and won't find them in the kitchen. I doubt it is any different in Great Smials."

Pippin considered this for a moment then shook his head. He watched his cousin with curiosity and sparkling delight in his eyes, being hardly able to stand still. "What will we need?"

"Let's see," Merry pondered thinking feverishly of what he actually _would_ mix together since he had no idea of magical potions let alone possessed the recipe of one. As his gaze wandered along the shelves, his eyes fell upon the milk flask. For a moment his eyes flashed and his grin broadened. That was the solution to his problems. He would just give his cousin some milk with sugar and honey. It would do no harm and Pippin, who was so far buying every word he said, would be delighted. Without a word he grabbed the flask from the shelf and took the sugar from the other one. Blowing out the lamp Merry carefully peeked out through the open pantry door. When nobody was to be seen, he ordered Pippin to follow him and hurried along the corridors to one of the small side-kitchens, because he knew that the main kitchen would be used for the food provided at the feast.

The kitchen on the north side of the smial was the one that should be the setting for their magic. Thankfully there was always a fire burning in every kitchen and Merry did not have to worry about that. He put off his cloak, helped Pippin to slip out of his as well and searched for a kettle. The kitchen was generously illuminated with the lamps on the wall still burning. Somebody must have forgotten to put them out and Merry was thankful for this fortunate coincidence.

Pippin was enamoured to help his cousin in the process of doing magic and was not idle. As a matter of fact, it was he who found a small kettle in the sink and handed it to Merry. The young Took followed every one of Merry's movements with delighted, sparkling eyes, curious about every required act needed to mix magical elven potions.

Putting the kettle on the fire, Merry poured some milk in it and carefully stirred the liquid with a wooden spoon that was far too big for the small kettle - which did not matter at all. It only helped to keep the image of something magical happening. He could see the effect clearly written on his young cousin's face and shining eyes and that was all that was important.

-

------

-

Frodo was desperate. He had been able to get rid of Pearl though he had to be rather rude only to discover that his cousins were nowhere to be found. When his attention was finally back on the two lads he had realised with utter shock that both Pippin and the two Merrys were not sitting on the blankets in the grass before him any more. Immediately he had started a secret search knowing very well that Paladin would probably pierce him with his gaze alone should he lose little Pippin in a place as big as Brandy Hall.

By now he had run across the meadow several times paying special attention to the dessert table and the bonfire when he scanned the faces of his relatives but there was still no sign of his missing cousins. Even Merimas, whom he had found near the fire, was at the loss saying that the two of them had not come with him.

Sighing deeply, Frodo leaned against a table considering his next step. He was back where he had started and as his eyes wandered across the meadow yet again he was still unable to spot his cousins. But another thing got his attention. The main door to Brandy Hall was wide open to allow the cooks and servants smooth passage between the kitchen and the party tables. Merry and Pippin could only have gone into the Hall. Perhaps they were cold or Pippin had grown tired with midnight drawing close. After all he had only just turned six and, afternoon nap or not, he must be getting sleepy by now. Surely they were in one of the Hall's many parlours, probably fallen asleep by the fireside.

With this new hope Frodo made his way into Brandy Hall, always looking for his cousins and their parents. So far he had succeeded in not running across any of them, neither Paladin nor Saradoc. He had even escaped Esmeralda, Eglantine, and Bilbo, and if he was wise he would keep out of their way until he had found his missing cousins or he would be in _a lot _of trouble. Tween or not, Bilbo's heir or not, he was in Brandy Hall and he was in charge of his cousins. Should he be seen without them or should they have caused any mischief he would be the one responsible - and also the one punished, together with the two scoundrels.

"Frodo?" The addressed hobbit tensed and bit his lips. "Where are the lads?"

Frodo turned stiffly putting on as responsible and mature a face he could mange. "What a surprise to see you here, Saradoc. I thought you were sitting at one of the tables or maybe doing some dancing," he said as cheerfully as he could with his heart in his mouth.

"I am not, as you doubtless see. Where are the children?"

Frodo searched so feverishly for an answer, he almost feared Saradoc could see his mind working. Yet he stood without as much as turning a hair, ready to give the anxious father a trustworthy answer. He could smell the ale in his older cousin's breath. If he was lucky Saradoc was already drunk enough not to recognise his doubtless bad excuse. "They're in the bathroom."

"If they are in the bathroom what are you doing here?"

Obviously he had no luck tonight. He needed a better excuse, and quick! If he did not find his young cousins on his own there would be no getting round explaining that he had been so easily distracted by Pearl Took - a disgrace he would gladly spare himself. Had it been any other lass it would not have been so much of a problem but not Pearl Took for, though he hated her intrusiveness, he did not want to embarrass her in front of all her relatives. He had been brought up to be a gentlehobbit. "We agreed to meet outside again."

Saradoc nodded. "You better go and fetch them. Don't know if they're just taking advantage of your trust to cause mischief."

Frodo grinned inwardly. Perhaps he had some luck after all. At least Saradoc had not noticed that he had just _come_ from outside and has not been on the way there. "Of course, sir." Without another word he dashed towards the bathrooms but stopped as soon as Saradoc was out of sight to let out a sigh of relief. That was that! Now back to the task at hand. He had to find his cousins, _immediately_!

-

------

-

The milk had been mingled with a great amount of sugar and Pippin had taken care of the honey. Two spoonfuls he had put into the steaming liquid, but most of the sticky sweet ended up on the lad's shirt for he kept wiping his fingers with it. As a special ingredient Merry had put some cinnamon into the milk telling Pippin that it was no usual spice but one his parents had gotten from the elves. Pippin had been awed, his green eyes growing wide with wonder and Merry had been very pleased with his witty idea.

Now, however, Pippin seemed to have forgotten his previous wonder as he sat at the kitchen table and eyed his drink with more suspicion than hope. Holding the cup with both of his small hands, one of them still smeared with honey, he sniffed at it yet again but still did not dare drinking it. "It smells sweet."

"It is," Merry declared, knowing well that it indeed _was_ a very sweet drink. Now it was him who was almost bouncing with anticipation. He could not wait for Pippin to drink his potion and see his cousin's reaction to it. Perhaps Pippin _did_ grow after all? "Drink it, and you will be taller." Pippin eyed him critically. "Of course, if you don't want to grow I can pour it away."

"No," Pippin exclaimed and almost immediately started draining the cup as if fearing Merry would take it from him should he not empty it at once. Merry could do nothing but stare flabbergasted at his cousin as the child pulled a disgusted face but did not stop drinking until the cup was completely empty except for some sugar-crystals.

Merry swallowed. "Well?" he asked doubtfully as Pippin said nothing but just sat and sucked his tongue. The young hobbit had closed his eyes and was presently sticking out his tongue and shuddering disgustedly.

"Too sweet," Pippin declared pulling yet another disgusted face. He shook his head as if it would help to get rid of the sugary taste on his tongue before facing his cousin. His eyes shimmered hopefully. "Am I taller already?"

Merry grinned from one ear to the other. Now he could show how much elven magic he could really do and his young cousin was both witness and subject of his first try in mixing potions. He directed Pippin down from the chair and stood him before himself, testing the size of his younger cousin. With a critical eye he moved his hand over the younger one's head. Pippin reached almost up to his breastbone. Of course this was just as tall as he had been before but for the sake of their game Merry said cheerfully: "You have grown at least an inch, cousin."

Pippin's eyes sparkled as he spun around. "Really?" Seeing the honesty on Merry's face, Pippin squealed delightedly. He grabbed Merry's hands in so swift a movement his cousin didn't even realise what was happening until he bounced through the kitchen with a delighted Pippin by his hands. "I am taller; I have grown!" the young lad squeaked over and over again as he and Merry spun over the kitchen floor.

-

------

-

Frodo, hearing the delighted singsong dashed to the kitchen. He had just been checking the parlours on the north side of Brandy Hall when he heard his cousin squeal. Frodo stopped short in the doorway and for a moment could do nothing but gape. He was greeted by the sight of his two cousins bouncing through the kitchen. The shirt of the younger rascal was most definitely dirty and the hair of the older one more dishevelled than usually. The hearth was in quite a state with milk droplets on the grey stone floor and sugar crystals scattered all over the place. Frodo gasped. "What in the sweet Shire-- ?!"

The merry bouncing stopped as the two cousins observed Frodo. Both of them wore equally broad grins on equally flushed faces when they turned to look at him.

"Pip and I, we made some potion!" Merry explained helpfully.

Pippin nodded eagerly. "Now I'm taller!"

Frodo cocked an eyebrow, not quite understanding where his cousins were driving at. The only thing he _did_ understand was the fact the Pippin's shirt was dirty and that he would be in trouble should he not be outside with both lads when the gifts were exchanged at midnight which would be in less than fifteen minutes. He had to act swiftly now.

"Meriadoc!" he scolded and beckoned his cousin to his side. "I know this was your idea and I want to learn all about it, but not at the moment. If I am not outside with the two of you neat and clean in some minutes I will be in great trouble. Help me out of this dilemma and I shall not breathe a word of whatever you have been doing here to your father or Uncle Paladin."

Seeing the scattered sugar crystals and the honey finger prints in the kitchen, Merry knew very well that not only Frodo would be the one in trouble should their fathers learn about what they had been doing. He nodded eagerly and grinned, pleased with his elder cousin's offer.

"Right," Frodo concluded. "You will clean up the mess in here while I go wash Pippin and fetch a new shirt for him." Frodo went to his youngest cousin and lifted him onto his arm, careful not to be touched by the lad's sticky fingers. He frowned as he had a closer look at the young boy's face. "What's that brown stuff all about your mouth, lad?"

"A special elvish ingredient," Pippin told him with sparkling eyes and bounced excitedly.

Frodo shot a glance to Merry. "Cinnamon," the young Brandybuck whispered and bashfully lowered his eyes though a broad grin was cracking his face in two.

Frodo took hold of one of Pippin's hands to avoid getting stained himself, but Pippin wriggled it free again and sucked one of his sticky fingers. "Honey?" Frodo guessed, confusion clearly written onto his face. "Honey and cinnamon?"

"And milk and sugar," Pippin concluded dreamily and flung his arms around his cousin's neck. "You have to mix them together and then you'll get a magical elvish growing potion."

"Do you?" Frodo asked raising his eyebrows and earning an eager nod from Pippin. He cast another warning glance into Merry's direction, slid out of the kitchen, and weaselled into the northern bathroom, always in fear of meeting one of the young lads' parents.

Frodo sat Pippin on a low closet and quickly washed his young cousin's face and hands before sneaking through the Hall into the guestroom Paladin shared with his wife and son. He fetched one of Pippin's shirts and hurried back to the bathroom where he had left the young Took. So far from the main entrance the Hall was empty and scarcely illuminated and Frodo would not have needed to be careful and silent but he was anyhow.

Back in the bathroom Pippin was still sitting on the closet where Frodo had put him. The child was yawning sleepily when he returned. Obviously so much excitement and the long night finally took their toll. It was high time for Pippin to get into his bed though the lad would certainly deny being tired should Frodo ask him. He was just buttoning Pippin's shirt when Merry scuffed into the bathroom, laden with his and Pippin's cloaks and scarves. Frodo gave him a questioning look and Merry grinned. "Everything's clean. They won't even know we were here."

Frodo nodded approvingly and tousled his cousin's brown curls. "I doubt we need to comb that mop of hair. In a minute there will be many aunts tousling it."

Merry sighed but giggled. Midnight was the time for Yule gifts and unfortunately gifts also meant cuddles, kisses and hugs from many aunts and cousins - too many kisses for his liking.

"Have I grown, cousin Frodo?" Pippin asked sleepily as Frodo lifted him onto his arm once more and made his way through the Hall.

"Well," Frodo pondered exchanging a questioning look with Merry. The young hobbit was looking at him pleadingly and so Frodo winked, smiling brightly. "Yes, I think so. You have grown an inch at least."

Grinning broadly Pippin leaned his head on Frodo's shoulder and flung his arms around his cousin's neck. Merry took Frodo's other hand in his, mouthing a silent thank you, as the cool night wind greeted the three cousins. They were back on the meadow and the exchanging of gifts had just begun.

"Meriadoc, there you are!" Esmeralda called and Merry, gifted with a knowing snicker from Frodo, waved his goodbye to his cousins and ran to her.

"Merry Yule, cousin Frodo," Pippin grinned, his eyes sparkling. Though not quite awake, the young Took had already realised that presents were now exchanged. "Can I give you my Yule surprise now?"

Without even waiting for Frodo's answer Pippin placed a hearty, honey-tasting, wet kiss on the corner of Frodo's mouth and hugged him even closer than he had done before. "You and Merry are the bestest cousins I have," he whispered and pressed his cheeks against Frodo's.

"That you are, little Pippin, you and Merry." Frodo whispered with a smile, tousling his cousin's curls and kissing his cheeks. "Merry Yule, cousin."

-

------

**THE END**


End file.
